


Eddie My Love

by Frootloopies



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Not A Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frootloopies/pseuds/Frootloopies
Summary: Richie cant handle Eddie's passing.





	Eddie My Love

Richie slammed the door of his apartment. He immediately flopped right on his bed and started to sob, he carefully took Eddie's luggage and spread it out on the bed, he grabbed one of his sweaters and hugged onto it, he curled up and sobbed like no one has before. Richie was so depressed because of the passing of the love of his life.

"Eddie my love....I love you so...." Richie started to sing, his voice cracking with every 'Eddie' 

"How I wanted for you, you'll never know..."  
Richie started to slowly drift into sleep, silently hoping he'd never wake up.

"Please, Eddie, don't make me wait to long.." Richie said softly.

And those were the last words of the comedian, Richie Tozier as he died silently in his sleep, waiting for his loved one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
